RPG Survival
When a group of teens go into a Virtual RPG world who knows what will happen (Hosted by Johnny) 'Sign-ups' (1 per user; Name - Gender - Age {13-18} - skill - username) ''Ex: ''Davis - Male - 18 - Theif - Johnny # David - Male - 15 - Hunter # Rex - Male - 13 - Thief - Really? You don't know who controls Rex? xD # Zac-Male-15-Healer- [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 20:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) These Sign-ups are closed if you still want to debut later in the camp please leave a comment below in the same fomat as the auditions. 'Waiting Room' A group of teens wait to go ino the virtual RPG world and chat. Davis: Umm??? Rex: *sits in corner* Zac: I can't wait, I've been waiting for this game to come out, forever! Davis: only a bit more untill it starts. Rex: *draws in book* Davis: looks like someone isn't in the mood to talk. Rex: *continues to draw in book* Davis: Look Mr.Lone wolf if you act like that this game will be alot more harder for you. Rex: *continues to draw in book, seemingly oblivious to Davis* Davis: Fine ignore me but I warned you. Rex: *takes earphones out of ears* did you say something? Davis: Never mind. Rex: ... whatever *puts earphones back in and continues drawing* Davis: Uhhhh. Rex: *draws* ???:Oh no there's a system failure. ???: What about he kids going into the game? ???: I don't know. ???: What about the ones already in? ???: I don't know either. A blinding light appears and all three are teleported into the game. '1 ~ Abadonded Village' Davis, Rex, and Zac are fainted in an abandonded village with most of the houses covered in moss. Rex: *music wakes him up* where are we? *shakes Davis and Zac to wake them up* Davis: *Rubs head* What happened? Both Rex and Davis see someone running their way. Zac: *Slowly comes to* Is.... Is this the game? Davis: I guess...I really don't know. Zac: ... Well... What else could it be? Davis: We might as well explore this place. Zac: Sure thing, I guess. *Starts walking away from the duo.* Rex: k :P i'll search *looks close to the sun for about a minute* the south side *runs off ro the south* Davis: I take the west *heads to the west side of town* While heading south Rex finds a house with books: a guide to asassins, one to hunters, and one to warriors. Rex: books <3 *takes all three books and places them in his backpack then take the warrior one out and reads it while searching* Davis finds books: Monster Guide, Alice's Diary, and a Theif's Guide Davis: *Grabs all three books and goes to where Rex is* Rex: this is a cool book <3 I wonder who lived in the village? Davis: *Walks toward Rex ad reads the Diary* December 28th, 2011 Dear Diary, Today is a dark day the Village of Knowledge is attacked by the ovelord of thunder, I managed to escape but now the overloard took most of our books, I hope a few heroes could go to the west and retrive our books. Rex: *crashes into Davis* ow D: oh other book :3 *takes the book of monsters and looks in it* you'd think there'd be pictures of monsters in this... hmmm mabye once we see some monsters I can fill in the pictures <3 Zac: I'm all alone now? Great X_X Zac finds Books: A Healer's Guide, A Mage's Guide, and A Town Guide Davis: I'll trade you the Monster Book forany book that you have...ZAC, WE'RE OVER HERE!!! Zac: *Hears the voices* Coming! *Starts walking towards the voices, hiding the books in his bag.* 'Info ' 'Skills' 'Hunters' Hunters are experts at long-ranged attacks and know about every terrain. +5 Max HP, +4% Luck, +2 DE 'Mages' Mages are experts at black magic , they later learn elemental magic. -4 Max HP, +4% Luck, +4 AT 'Warriors' They are skilled at closed-ranged combat and know about different types of weapons an armour. +6 AT, -3 DE 'Thieves' Thieves are good at stealing items from enemies and hidden weapons, they are also fast. +6% Luck, +2 AT 'Healers' Healers are skilled at white magic, they later learn elemental magic. +4 Max MP, +4 DE 'Assassins' Assassins are skilled at hand-to-hand combat, they also know about human bodies, poison, and antidotes. +2 Max MP, +6 Max HP, -1 DE ' 'Skills Levels 'Stats' 'Inventory' 'Davis' 1 Bow (+1 AT) 20 Wooden Arrows 1 Monster Guide (Info on every monster) 1 Alice's Diary 1 Theif's Guide (+Theif XP) 'Rex' 1 Wooden Dagger (+1 AT) 1 Assassin's Guide (+Assassin XP) 1 Warrior's Guide (+Warrior XP) 1 Hunter's Guide (+Hunter XP) 'Zac' 1 Beginners Staff (+1 DE) 1 Healer's Guide (+Healer XP) 1 Mage's Guide (+Mage XP) 1 Town Guide (Info on all towns) 'Abilities' 'Davis' Double Arrows (-2 Arrows; +2AT) 'Rex' Steal (Takes 1 item from enemy) 'Zac' Heal (Heal 4 HP any Party member including yourself) 'Monsters' Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:RPG series